A MuggleBorn Metamorphmagus
by Mirandor
Summary: Aphrodite Bloosky can change her appearance in odd ways. She can maker her nose shorter without surgery, color her hair in the blink of an eye you name it! But what is going on...?


**A/N This idea just kind of popped into my head, I do so hope you like it =)**

* * *

Aphrodite Bloosky smiled as she picked up the picture she had taken of her face the day prior. She remembered when she started doing this. She was a happy-go-lucky three year old who believed to be like most three year olds. Until she went to day care. She remembered that she wanted to go with bubblegum pink hair and giggled. Her mother wouldn't have it. She was made go with boring black hair and, after a tantrum, unnaturally bright, blue eyes. She had made her nose flatter then usual and trooped out wearing a pink shirt with denim overalls. She remembered how excited she was, she had had very little contact with toddlers her age before then. A grin plastered to her face, she marched in and greeted everyone enthusiastically then ventured to a group of kids playing with building blocks. She began to stack some on top of each other when another little girl kicked her tower down. Reacting how she would at home, she made her hair a deep red. The other little girl gaped at her, her eyes huge. Then the girl screamed.

* * *

Aphrodite chuckle. What was she thinking, how could a freak of nature like her be normal? Oh, how she missed being young and simple minded. She had mastered her "power" and was beyond being in control of it. Everyday after school, she took a picture of her face so she could replicate it exactly the next day, maybe making small changes like making her lips pinker to imitate lip gloss.

Soon she was happy with her face and how it looked compared to the day before and grabbed her backpack. She walked out too see her best friend Natalie McDonald waiting for her.

"'Dite!" she shrieked "Guess what came today? I got this letter, saying I'm going to this school called Hogwarts! The list of supplies was kind of weird, but it's a Witchcraft and Wizardry school so it ought... What's wrong?"

"W-witchcraft? You know committing witchcraft is a sin, Natalie!" she yelled, not believing her friend was acting this way. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, it makes sense. I mean, I've been making things happen, weird things. And you know you have too, Aphrodite. Maybe your look changing is witchcraft! You can come to Hogwarts too! You'll probably get your letter soon! It'll be totally awesome!"

"Don't dub my freakishness as a sin! I didn't tell you about it so you could use it against me! Come on, it's the last day of school, let's go."

* * *

"Ariel Manchensky..." the teacher continued to call out names and give out rewards. "Aphrodite Bloosky!" She called. Aphrodite walked proudly up to where she was standing and grinned. She looked at her and said "You have a overdue library book. Take care of that." Embarrassed, Aphrodite began to walk back and saw the tips of her hair were beginning to have a green color. She shook her head, causing them to turn black again and continued to walk, red in the face.

Kids began to snigger as she walked past, and her hair began to go from black to red. Again she made it black again. What was going on? Usually she had it under control... Wait. She sweeped her eyes across the room to spot a mirror, which she ran to, attracting lots of eyes. She looked to see her eyes purple, instead of the blue they were supposed to be. She tried to get it to the exact color, but she couldn't be sure without a picture.

After fixing her appearance a bit to where she thought it was about right, she turned around to see everyone had noticed her crisis. "Uhm... Aphrodite? Are you okay?" Again the tips of her hair began to become green and she mumbled yes then bolted out the door, hoping nobody had seen her. What on earth was going on?

She bolted out of the classroom and into a bathroom where she took a look at herself. Her nose was beginning to elongate, turning orange, her eyes became a bright neon green and her hair was suddenly floor length and highlighter yellow. She quickly returned her nose to normal, it was one thing she never changed, and attempted, yet again, to make her eyes the right shade of blue and her hair the right length and color. Unsure as to if she should go out, she got an idea. She made her hair mid back length and wavy blond. Her eyes a light blue and walked out and to the office.

"May I help you, Mrs. McDonald?" Asked the receptionist. Everyone in the office knew Natalie's mother, she volunteered weekly just about everywhere.

Using her best imitation of her voice, she said "Yes, I just need a word with my Natalie for a minute. Can you pull her out of class?" The receptionist said only "Of course" And called to pull her out. Aphrodite waited outside for Natalie, who walked up puzzled.

"Mom...?" She asked.

"No, its Aphrodite. Come in the bathroom." She whispered harshly. She merely shrugged and followed her in.

"Natalie, it's acting really weird. My... morphing. Its being really weird today, it has a mind of its own. I need you to tell me whether i look like i did in the morning. Okay?" Natalie nodded and Aphrodite did her best to change in to what she looked like in the morning. Natalie frowned and motioned or her to make her hair longer. She did so and she nodded then pointed to her eyes.

"The eyes, they're too bright. Darker... there. That looks right..." She said eyeing her up and down. "I think you'll be safe."

Aphrodite was relieved. She sighed and walked with Natalie back to class, feeling like she had complete control of her appearance.

* * *

**A/N So that is Chapter Uno, hope you liked. Please review if you did! Even if you didn't, if you're reading please review! =)**

**Also, Aphrodite is a OC but Natalie is not, in a way. J.K Rowling got a letter from a little girl named Natalie McDonald before Goblet of Fire came out saying she didn't think she'll live long enough to read it. So, J.K Rowling wrote what happened and mailed it too her, but sadly it didn't make it in time so in honor of her, she had her sorted into Gryffindor to show her bravery for fighting leukemia. So, she is not an OC. Just wanted to say so =) (And I have her in here because I thought it was really awesome of Mrs. Rowling to do that, so I had her as Aphrodite's best friend =) ) Oh! And I'm not a religious person with the whole "Witchcraft is a sin" (In some cases it is i believe) I just wanted her to freak out and that was the only thing i could figure, since she did weird things too. Anyway, end of this long Authors Note...**


End file.
